


Conflict at the Con

by Chaotic_heart



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Aidan is blond inside, Dean is a midget dwarf, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Male Slash, Misunderstandings, Name-Calling, Sappy, catty dwarves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:39:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_heart/pseuds/Chaotic_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their first con together, and Aidan and Dean are looking forward to being together, especially when it's been almost two months since they've seen each other. But one misunderstanding leads to another, and suddenly the con seems more certain to be a fail than a win for them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conflict at the Con

**Author's Note:**

> Not related to my other Aidean stories. I had to write this when the first pics of Armageddon Expo came out and Aidan and Dean looked so sad. ;) I'm thinking there may be a sequel eventually.  
> Comments and Kudos are love. :)

Dean came through the door with a big grin on his face. He tackled an unsuspecting Aidan, who protested weakly before breaking out into his usual cackling witch laugh as his back hit the bed. Dean kissed him until he stopped giggling—something he was quite happy to assist with.

"I can't believe they gave us adjoining rooms."

Aidan adjusted his position underneath Dean, then wrapped both arms around his waist. "Better than one room, though, yeah?" He leaned up to steal a kiss, but Dean turned his head.

"Why is it better?"

With a firm squeeze to Dean's rump, Aidan frowned up at him. "'Cause if they gave us a room together, that would mean they knew…you know, about us." 

He tried for another kiss, but Dean handed him his second _fail_ card before pushing off the bed _and_ away from Aidan. 

"Come on, Deano, we've talked about this until we've both been blue in the bloody face."

"You talk a lot, Aid, but that doesn't mean I always listen."

The look on Aidan's face was pure wide-eyed, dumb-blond-dumb. "Well, that was a tad nasty." He tossed his duffle bag onto the chair and turned his back to Dean as he started unpacking.

Dean glared at the back of his head. "Then maybe you should punish me by sending me to _my_ room." He twisted around, avoiding the big-eyed puppy look Aidan served him when Aidan turned to face him. "Oh look. There it is now. Later, mate."

"Dean."

He didn't bother to turn again, just shut his side of the door and locked it before throwing himself on _his_ bed. Bullocks. 

Only one week back together and they were already fucked-up…well, Dean was anyhow. Truth was they _had_ talked the subject to death, and Dean had concurred with Aidan one hundred percent that keeping quiet about their relationship was the best thing to do—at least he had until filming had finished. After that, all Dean had been left with was an Irishman-sized hole that pierced through his heart and oozed out the other side.

He'd only been content to keep it to himself because he truly believed they'd both make good on their promises to see each other as often as they could. That had worked out for a while, too, at least until they'd both started shooting again, in separate countries no less. It had been almost two months since they'd been together, and then the final blow had been cast once they were both in New Zealand again.

Reuniting for pick-ups should have meant time together, at least at night, but they hadn't had a spare moment to even have a proper snog because Aidan's trailer had sprung a leak and he'd been asked to share with James for the time being—with fucking Jimmy who knew everything about everyone for bloody sakes.

They'd considered suggesting they could just room together at Dean's place--brotherly bonding and all that malarkey—but with the con looming neither of them had made the effort. So they'd been stuck for a week with raging hard-ons—Dean could only speak for himself in that regard—but no place to get the job done. Aidan had even snuck over to Dean's when Jimmy was asleep one night, but they hadn't even gotten to the open-mouthed, tongues-engaged part when lo and behold, Jimmy had knocked on the door. Dean's politeness had won out—despite Aidan's harsh whispers of "don't answer the bloody door"—because Jimmy had sounded genuinely worried about where Aidan could have disappeared to.

Aidan had mumbled something about Dean having his script, and Dean had been left high and dry to beat off in the shower…again. Then they'd almost been caught with their hands literally down each other's pants in the restroom the night they'd gone out to celebrate Adam's birthday. 

Fortunately, Adam had a few more mojitos than usual and had mistaken their groping for shaking hands so the pair of gropers had simply gone along with his misconception. Though when he inquired about why they were congratulating each other over their brotherly bond in the men's room, they had to put their combined improv skills to good use.

It was maddeningly, really. Dean worked on a show that demanded he rub off on any woman in the vicinity, yet he hadn't gotten laid in one month and twenty-five days. And even then it had been a quickie handjob in the restroom of an airport they both just happened to be in at the same time. And because it was at least better than using his own hand, Dean had totally counted it as getting laid. Someone had seriously fucked with his karma.

He could hear Aidan shuffling around behind the door, his footsteps coming closer, pausing then walking away again. Dean knew he was acting like a child, but fuck if he could stop himself. He was tired—tired of having women and men come on to him because he was _single_ since at least Aidan had his female beard to keep his friends from trying to set him up or strangers try to get in his pants. He was also tired of being alone, tired of abusing his own hand, and tired of having his heart ache after every single phone call, Skype session or even text. It was pathetic and needy, but he was in fucking love, and wasn't that what it was all about?

He tried to rewind what Aidan had said and why it had made him go off like a firecracker on Guy Fawkes Day. It had to have been Aidan's tone when he said "about us". The words were simple enough, but Dean was positive he'd heard the sound of shame coming through loud and clear. It wasn't really a big surprise since they'd never come out as a couple publicly or even to their families in almost two years of being exclusive. And that certainly wasn't the problem in Dean's head—exclusivity—because he trusted Aidan implicitly and he hoped Aidan would say the same.

It was more a matter of being thirty-six years old and being treated like a dirty little secret. It had been rather exciting at first, sneaking around the set to snag a kiss here and there, then fucking all night long without anyone being the wiser. But that got as old as Dean felt not soon after. The constant trying not to touch or sit too close or say the wrong thing had weighed on him, and probably Aidan too, since he was known for being handsy anyhow.

The only ones who had seemed to notice if they slipped up in a public way were the bloody Hobbit fans, but luckily no one put any stock in what a bunch of crazy, dwarf-obsessed women dreamed up in their heads or in their stories. Aidean was a stupid name anyway, but it was a little redeeming that even though Aidan got top billing in the first part of the _pairing_ , at least Dean got his whole goddamn name.

His phone beeped and vibrated in his pocket so Dean was forced to shift from his belly to his side. His tight jeans made the task of digging his phone out uncomfortable and frustrating. He hated tight jeans, preferred the comfy low-riders that almost hung off his arse, but he'd worn the damn things for—who else—Aidan. Fat lot of good that had done him, except make it difficult to get at his phone and wallet, not to mention restrict the damn semi he was packing, despite being mad as fuck at the cause of said semi.

_What the fuck was that?_

It was a good question really, one that Dean didn't have a clear answer to that didn't make him sound like a sniveling child. _I need more attention, Aidan. I hate being away from you, Aidan. I love you and want everyone to know, Aidan._ Bollocks to that.

None of those explanations could hold water. None of them were conducive to an independent thirty-six-year-old who had been performing for more than—way more—two-thirds of his life. None of them said, _Hey, Aidan. I want to spend the rest of my bloody life with you so can we quit the goddamn bullshit and just get on with loving each other without the secrets._ And he sure couldn't say that out loud—could he?

He lay there contemplating life, love and another con, that despite always having a good time, frankly he was tired of attending. It was always the same questions— _Where's Aidan? Do you think Kili is sexier than Fili? Why does Rob still have scenes in the movie while you have less screen time than Kili? You seem like a nice guy, so why do you play such a jerk on television?_

Kili. Aidan. Kili. Aidan. Dean was tired to death of answering question about him, and though he finally had Aidan in attendance with him, that fact did not seem to be doing either of them any favors.

*****

If Dean was going to be arsehole, Aidan could match his skills just fine. 

After he hadn't returned Aidan's texts, Aidan decided to screw his _boyfriend's_ foul behavior and find someone more mature, and, maybe even more interesting, to talk to. He was tired from their first week back, but the discomfort was better than letting Dean think he was simply staying in his room moping like a drama queen until Dean decided to grace him with his bloody presence. Aidan would go have a good time if it killed him. That would certainly show Dean.

Aidan tossed things here and there from his duffle, not really paying attention to what he was doing. The shirt he'd been wearing all day was sweaty so when his search finally brought forth a white T-shirt, he switched it out for the dirty one. The next thing out of the bag brought a smug smirk to his face, so after slipping it on over the T-shirt, he grabbed his keycard and headed downstairs in search of wine—lots of wine.

He pushed the button for the elevator, his lowered head allowing him to glare at Dean's door without seeming like he was doing just that—he hoped. Why didn't the dumb bastard just give up or at least answer his damn messages? They were supposed to be in the main room for some pre-con meeting, so Dean needed to get his sulking arse out the door.

When Dean hadn't appeared, Aidan hesitated for barely a moment, contemplating knocking on Dean's door to have it out with him, but great steaming bollocks, who was already in the elevator, but bloody James Nesbit with his bloody Jimmy smiling face and bloody Jimmy jokes and teases.

"Aidan! Are you getting in or waiting for your better half?"

Aidan sputtered out a cough to disguise the look of horror he knew must be written all over his face. "My what?" It was a weak reply, barely audible, but Jimmy, of course, heard.

"Dean, mate. Are you waiting for Dean?"

"No! I mean, I'm not sure where he's at…might already be down there." He forced his feet to carry him into the elevator while he muttered under his breath. "Not waiting for Dean. Why would I be waiting for…"

"You all right, lad?"

"Of course. Gonna be fun, yeah? There'll be alcohol, right?"

"It's only eleven o'clock," Jimmy said with a tinge of concern marking his words. "I'm sure there will be later on, but I don't recommend indulging much before the Q and A, some of those questions can throw ya right off. I Imagine you'll get a lot of sexiest dwarf comments, too."

"Whatever." Aidan rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

The elevator stopped two floors later and Graham barreled in, big arms grabbing both Jimmy and Aidan in a bear hug. "There's my men," he said grinning like a damn hyena after a kill. "Ready for take-off? Hey, Kili, where's your other half?"

Aidan seethed inside, but hopefully remained stoic on the outside. "Why do people keep asking me that?"

Jimmy leaned into Graham, talking out of the right side of his mouth. "He's a might touchy."

"Grouchy is he?" Graham asked, staring straight at Aidan.

_For bloody sakes, did they actually think he couldn't hear them?_

"He's already asking about booze, too."

"Oh, my. That's never a good start is it?" Graham attempted the same half-mouthed way of talking but Aidan swore it just made talk louder and look like a giant, bald eagle on crack.

"Aye, not at all. Think we should call in reinforcements?"

"Might be a good idea, considering the sourness of his mug."

Aidan shook his head, turning to face the back wall as he recrossed his arms. He obviously worked with far too many juvenile prats.

"Dean?" Graham asked, looking seriously at Jimmy, who looked serious right bloody back. Aidan could, of course, still see them in the elevator's mirrors. Bullocks.

"You'd think he'd be the likely one to save the day, but the lad didn't seem to struck on the idea when I asked if he was even waiting 'round for him."

Graham stroked his non-existent beard and squinted his eyes in the mirror at Aidan. Aidan squinted right back like he was channeling his _fierce Kili_ while still trying to look indifferent while he was doing it.

"Think they've had themselves a little tiff?"

Jimmy cocked his head, leaning closer to Graham again. "Seems to me it's up to us to de-tiff them then. Can't have our two sexy dwarves acting all grumpy and out of sorts. Any suggestions, Mr. Dwalin?"

"Well, my dear, Bofur, we might try locking them in a room together to see who comes out on top."

Aidan stopped breathing—he literally fucking stopped letting any air reach his lungs long enough to feel lightheaded. By the time he realized the elevator had reached the main floor, the doors opening and his two funnier-than-fuck friends stepping out as they laughed together in shared mirth—he'd already ridden part-way back up from where he'd come. 

They hadn't meant…they couldn't mean…they didn't…Jesus bloody Christ, the cat was out of the bag, or more to the point, he and Dean had been thrown out of the bloody closet. He had to make a hasty decision--go back to his own floor and tell Dean the news or let the stubborn arse find out for himself. The former was the right thing to do for the man he adored—usually—and the latter strictly motivated by a serves-you-right-bastard attitude. 

The decision was made for him when the elevator stopped on the fourth floor and Adam grinned his way inside. Aidan supposed he could text Dean a quick warning but did he really know if Dean was getting his messages anyhow? Perhaps they were being intercepted by aliens and admitting their relationship would only fall into the wrong hands and make things even worse. He couldn't let that happen, now could he?

Feeling his mood lighten just a little--it did feel pretty good to give Dean a taste of his own medicine, in a manner of speaking--Aidan slung an arm around Adam's shoulders, and turned to watch the red numbers above the door rapidly descend again.

_Dean, my sweet, you have been served._

*****

Dean was a few minutes late getting down to the main hall, but thankfully whoever was organizing and running the pre-con show was also tardy. Unfortunately, the person at the end of the line waiting to get in was Aidan…and he was wearing Dean's bloody jacket!

Technically, it wasn't Dean's anymore since he'd given it to Aidan after his mom had in turn given it to him. Why she'd bought it when the arms looked more akin to fit a gorilla than someone of a shorter and less-armed torso, Dean had no idea. All he did know was Aidan had liked it, it fit him—even though the arms were still long even on his long limbs—and Dean thought he looked damn good in it…usually.

Shoving his hands in his pockets, Dean moved until he stood just behind Aidan and to the right. He not only looked good but smelled good, too, and if Dean wasn't mistaken—and he was pretty sure he wasn't—it was the aftershave Dean had given him that made him so fragrantly lovely. Bastard.

Aidan turned to look at him, his eyes narrowing before a huge, bloody yawn stretched his jaw. A smug smirk followed the attempt to swallow his own head before Aidan twisted back to look straight in front of him. Dean had been snubbed, and expertly so. And he would be the one to know since he'd intended on doing the same thing before Aidan beat him to it. Bastard.

After they were finally shuffled into the large room, they were asked to gather together for a few group shots. Dean shot his best "do not stand next to me or I'll kick your arse" look at Aidan, who replied with his own "like I'd bloody-well do that even if you paid me" glare. At least they could agree on that. Thank Aule for small favors.

Aidan and Dean both ended up crouching down in the front of the photo, actually stuck side-by-side until Aidan pointed out that maybe the new guy should be in the center—between Aidan and Dean. Everyone seemed in agreement so Luke placed himself between them with a big smile on his pretty face. Aidan seemed quite pleased with the situation, even going so far as pressing a little closer than was necessary to Luke as he grinned up a goddamned storm beside the hunky Welsh hottie.

It hadn't bothered Dean, of course, even though they both knew about Luke's reputation of being a man's man. He'd also mentioned that he'd never sleep with a co-star because that was just asking for trouble, although Dean was sure he'd thought the same thing at one time.

*****

It had been Dean's idea to lump Luke between them as a sort of buffer for the group shots. He'd suggested that everyone was probably sick of seeing Fili and Kili side by side so why not switch it up and put the bowman in the middle since he was new and all? Aidan thought it had been a horrible idea, and don't think he hadn't seen the little glint in Dean's eye when he'd pretended to lose his balance and grabbed onto Luke for stability. Aidan hadn't been born yesterday—years later than Dean, true—but not specifically yesterday.

They'd hung around the room chatting pointlessly—with other people, of course—until the first question and answer panel had been ready to go. Aidan had forgotten about it completely, thinking they were just going to be given instructions for how the weekend would play out. He and Dean had been placed together on the long wooden bench, but there hadn't been time for any sort of attempt to make it not so. It hadn't been as bad as he'd anticipated, and he was pretty sure he hadn't shown his wicked bad mood to the audience. Dean, on the other hand, had looked simply miserable.

Coming back to New Zealand after being away for so long, and after almost two months without seeing Dean, had made it hard for Aidan to contain his excitement. His body had been sore after all the hugs involved in reacquainting himself with everyone. Dean had hugged him tight for barely three heartbeats, then slapped him on the back with a teasing, completely sexy wink. It had been far less than Aidan wanted but long enough to stoke his need to get Dean alone—which bloody-well hadn't happened.

Rooming with Jimmy was fine in terms of how they got on, but the complete lack of privacy for him and Dean had made Aidan cranky. And since they weren't getting along even with adjoining hotel rooms, Aidan had to wonder if their long distance relationship hadn't simply run its course. That certainly wasn't what he wanted, but Dean's upset had confused the crap out of Aidan. Weren't adjoining rooms a good thing and not one to bicker over? He couldn't think of anything he might have said to make Dean angry, and it was such a rare occurrence between the two of them, it had completely thrown Aidan off. 

Long distance relationships were shit-arsed hard, but Aidan hadn't realized just how difficult they really were. Life got in the way too bloody often, and the premise of sneaking around didn't make it any easier. He supposed it was time to have _the talk_ again with Dean because maybe, just maybe, Aidan could convince him they should really be past the secret love affair crap that made Aidan want to pull his hair out. 

He thought they'd have more chances to see each other if they could do it out in the open, at least with people close to them. He didn't think the whole world needed to know--yet--but it would be nice to just visit with Dean or have him visit Aidan without always thinking up some excuse or worrying someone would see them together.

When they did manage to wrangle their schedules cohesively, their time together usually meant both of them flying halfway to the other to save precious time, staying in hotels that were less than respectable, or hiding in the back rooms of each other's houses if someone just happened to stop by. How nice would it be to just sit outside in Dean's backyard, a beer in one hand, and Dean's fingers in the other, without having to worry about the neighbors or relatives, or reasons why they were together?

With all these questions and thoughts running through Aidan's mind, he involuntarily shifted closer to Dean on the bench. When their shoulders brushed together, Dean actually flinched away, his face a mask of discontent that didn't suit the congenial and laid-back Dean that Aidan knew. Whatever he'd said in the hotel room had been a major blow to Dean, and Aidan felt all his anger seep away, replaced with a sadness he hoped didn't register on his face.

The session closed without Aidan embarrassing himself, at least not at his own hand, and offering a few teases and smiles here and there. Dean, on the other hand, had been very reserved, only answering when he was asked a direct question. Aidan noticed Graham nudge him a few times, and the Scotsman had even leaned over and patted Dean's knee with a low, "you all right, Dean?"

Lunch was up next so Aidan intended on talking to Dean--and he wouldn't take no for an answer.

*****

Dean splashed water on his face, scrubbing roughly across his eyes and cheeks as he watched himself in the restroom's mirror. What a miserable day. If he'd been pent up before about not having time with Aidan, he was just plain overwhelmed now. Getting huffy certainly hadn't been the smartest thing to do in an attempt to spend more time with Aidan either. Now they were both upset, and Dean was sure they hadn't hidden their foul moods from their Hobbit brothers, though Aidan had seemed almost his smiling, teasing self during the Q and A. That made Dean a little more pissed-off.

The door to the bathroom opened as Dean was drying his face, Adam stepping inside and offering Dean a sweet smile. "You okay?" he asked, speaking more to his reflection than Dean himself. "You and Aidan are a little off today."

Once he threw the paper towel in the trashcan, Dean turned to Adam with a half-smile—it was really all he could muster. "I don't know about Aidan, but I'm just a little tired. I never sleep well the night before one of these things, you know how it is."

Adam shuffled his feet, his discomfort obvious and almost glowing. He dipped his head to his chest, then looked Dean in the eye. "You know I like you both, and if there's anything I can do to help, you can always talk to me."

"Talk to you about what…exactly?" Dean's stomach splashed into his throat. If Aidan had been worried about them being found out simply by being in the same room, he'd be pissed as hell when he found out that they'd possibly been—well, found out. "Did Aidan say something to you?"

"No. I don't think he'd come right out and say anything anyhow. But you both look like you've lost your best friend, and I'd like to think I've come to know you both well enough to see you're having a problem with each other."

"I…um…Adam…"

Adam moved in, dragging Dean into an awkward but still mildly comforting hug. "You don't have to say anything, just remember I'm here if you need me."

The door opened just as Adam was pulling away, Dean's hand still firmly placed on Adam's hip. Aidan's eyes were wide, his lips parted in surprise. Adam stepped back immediately, stumbling a bit on his own feet.

"Hey, Aidan. I was just—"

Dean interrupted him with a stern frown pointed in Aidan's direction. "You don't have to explain, Adam, it's not what he thinks it looks like anyhow."

Aidan recovered quickly, his mouth turning up in a soft smile. "Didn't think it looked like anything. Don't look so scared Adam. It's none of my business who either of you are mucking about with in the toilet."

"Oh, we weren't…I was just...I'm gonna…I'll see you guys back out there…"

Adam disappeared in a cloud of apologies and then they were alone—and awkwardly so. Aidan waited until the door swung shut, then leaned back against it, gaze trained on Dean. "You weren't trying to seduce poor Adam, were you?"

Dean didn't think it was funny, not in the least. "He wouldn't be a bad choice."

Adan didn't bat an eye, just rerolled the sleeve of _Dean's_ blue jacket, then shifted his hips. "Still in a foul mood, then?"

Mirroring Aidan's stance, Dean settled his hip against the counter and crossed his arms over his chest. "I could say the same about you. Trying to wind me up by wearing my jacket?"

"I believe it's mine now. Plan on taking it back?"

"You can keep it."

"Feeling generous, are you? I was gonna ask if it was okay to wear it, but I figured you wouldn't have returned my text anyhow."

"I'd have probably been busy in _my_ room."

Aidan flipped his head to the side. Dean thought all he needed was Kili's hair to make a perfect imitation of _his little brother's_ form. "Figured as much. Anything you want to talk about before you slip off again?"

Dean popped his bottom lip out, then shook his head. "We should probably be getting back."

"Yeah, yeah. Wouldn't want anyone to get suspicious, after all."

"Nope, wouldn't want that, though I should probably tell you I think Adam knows, in case you want to, you know, go handle damage control."

"More than just Adam to handle then."

Dean frowned his best Fili frown. "What?"

"Jimmy and Graham were sniffing around, too."

"When did they…" Dean paused, confused that Aidan seemed so calm with the news. "They told you that…just out of nowhere?"

"Hinted is more like it. It was a really big hint."

"And you haven't thrown yourself off a cliff or run for the hills? I'm shocked." Dean feigned shock, but not especially in a good way…obviously.

Aidan rolled his eyes in expertly practiced Kili form. "What are you going on about? You're the one who doesn't want anyone to know. And did ya know when you make that face, you look like you're constipated? It's not a good look at all."

"You're mad. Why would I care who knows? You're the prat who cares. And fuck you, by the way."

"Why would I?"

"Who's the one who gets asked what it's like to kiss a man?" Dean flung both hands in the air, lowering them into index-finger arrow points then aiming at himself. _Oh hell yeah, he could act when he wanted to._ "I don't recall you giving any interviews about getting it on with men on film."

"What's that got to do with any-bloody-thing?" Aidan screeched. Dean thought it was literally a screech. "They could ask us both that now, yeah?"

"I don't recall Kili kissing any boys recently, at least not in front of the camera, and is definitely doesn't count it they don't know about it."

"Why are we even talking about this?"

"Because you're driving me barking mad with all your secret—"

"I tried to stay quiet, but you boys are taking far too long to work out that you're being arseholes."

They both spun to see Jed come out of one of the stalls. Aidan found his voice first. "What you doing in there?" Dean mimicked Kili's eye roll but kept his comments to himself.

Jed put his hands on his hips. He eyeballed them both like they were idiots, and Dean was close to agreeing with the assumption as he stared Aidan down and waited for Jed to speak. When he didn't right away, Aidan opened his mouth but Dean not so politely shushed him.

"Let him talk…let anyone besides you talk for bloody sakes."

"Fuck you, you…you…dwarf."

Dean's mouth fell open but only a laugh rolled off his tongue. "That's all ya got, Turner. My mom puts your name-calling to shame, mate."

"Don't call me mate, ya midget bastard."

"Nice one…for a born-a-natural-blond bimbo who never knows when to shut up."

"Enough! Do I have to get Graham in here to sit on you?" Jed rarely raised his voice, so the implication was that he was mad as hell. Of course, that didn't stop Dean and Aidan.

"Oh, no, not Graham. He'll squash poor Fili like a bug under Dwalin's boot."

"Better that than having to listen to one more second of your cackling laugh." He imitated Aidan as best he could. Must have been spot on, too, since Aidan's mouth dropped open."

"You bloody muppet—"

Aidan's words ended in a strangled gurgle as Jed grabbed both him and Dean and shoved them up against the wall. He held them there with almost no effort, and Dean suddenly had a whole new respect for Nori. Of course, he wasn't struggling too hard to get away. Didn't want to make Aidan cry after all.

*****

"Now listen, you little arses. You're not fooling anyone, at least not anyone on the set so put your fucking petty bullshit away and kiss and make up."

Aidan shoved his arm against Jed's chest. The man was unexpectedly mad strong. "I'm not touching him. Might catch something with all those dames he's always kissing."

"At least the ones I kiss are human."

"Are you blimmin' serious? That's your comeback. I'd have thought better of the God of fucking poetry."

Jed dipped his head with a sigh. "I give up. Just make sure you let us know when you officially break-up so we can update the betting pool."

"The what?" Aidan and Dean spoke at the same time as Jed backed off and let them free.

"The pool, you morons. We're betting on who gets each of ya next depending on who gets the closest to when you finally come to your senses and dump each other."

"Come to our senses?" Dean said.

"Who gets us?" Aidan added.

"Yeah, yeah. Right now it's Jimmy who seems to have his pick of the litter, but Graham's closing in depending on when you…you know, call it quits."

"No one said we were doing that." Aidan flicked his eyes to Dean, then back to Jed. "And what about you? Not close to the pot, eh?"

"I lost a long time ago. Didn't think you'd make it past the first six months."

Dean blew out a breath. "You've known that long?"

"That wasn't very kind of ya, Jed. Betting against us like that."

"Don't matter none now, does it?"

Aidan didn't have an answer so he just stood there, peering at Dean through his eyelashes as Dean seemed terribly interested in his shoes.

"Well, then, I'd say it's time for lunch. You boys coming or shall I leave you to yell at each other a little more?"

They nodded at Jed, watched as he walked out the door with some sort of sly grin on his face then turned to one another. Aidan spoke first, even though Dean had made a comment to the fact.

"Did you know that they knew?"

"Don't you think I'd tell you I knew that they knew when I knew it?"

Aidan snorted out a laugh and Dean quickly joined in. "Does your mom really curse like a sailor?"

It was Dean's turn to snort. "I never said that, and she'd be mighty upset if she knew."

"If she knew about me, you mean."

Dean shrugged. "She does…in a way. Not by name specifically but she knows who you are in her own way. She was hoping to meet the real you…maybe at Christmas time but I said you weren't ready."

Aidan wrinkled up his nose. He was confused, even more so than usual. Dean wasn't making sense—even more than usual, as well. "How can I meet your mom when you don't want anyone to know about us?"

"I think you're sleep deprived. I'm not the one who wanted this kept a secret."

"Yeah, you fucking are."

"Not me, mate."

"I may have been blond in another life, but if we both don't care then why are we always fighting over it?"

Dean shrugged then sucked his bottom lip between his teeth. "I dunno. Thought you were still arsed about keeping it quiet." Aidan tilted his head, watching one of Dean's shy dimples pebble his cheek. "Sorry about the blond thing and the talking too much thing."

"And the witch thing?"

"Naw, that one was true."

Aidan threw back his head and cackled before slapping his hand over his mouth. Dean chuckled and reached for him. They entwined their fingers, Dean moving Aidan until his back hit the wall.

"So you don't mind if people know…some people I mean?"

Aidan shook his head, his other hand slipping under the back of Dean's jacket then inside his t-shirt. "Why would I? I may not think it's necessary to advertise, but I'm certainly not ashamed of being with you."

Dean leaned in for a kiss, which Aidan gladly gave up. "I'm not either," Dean mumbled against his mouth. "Sure you wanna be seen with a midget dwarf though?"

Aidan ducked his head, smacking his forehead against Dean's, then laughing a little more. "You know I don't think that. Besides, you can always wear those heels I stole from my mom."

"Hmm, they're not really my style." 

Dean kissed him again, flattening him to the wall as he slotted a thigh between Aidan's legs. Aidan groaned at the contact, pulling Dean closer before cupping his jaw and tipping his head up. He deepened the kiss, mapping out the inside of Dean's mouth with his tongue while Dean slid a hand between them.

Aidan's dick came to full attention, grinding against Dean's hand through the very uncomfortable denim. "Fucking tight trousers," he muttered when Dean pulled away to lick a stripe over his jaw. "Jesus, Dean. We can't do this here."

With a moan, Dean let his forehead fall to Aidan's chin. "Well, I definitely can't leave with this in my pants." He moved back, wiggling his hips while Aidan groaned at the bulge straining under the zipper of Dean's trousers.

"Stall?" he suggested.

Dean shook his head, but his dimples were out in full force. "I'm thirty-six-bloody-years-old and I have to settle for a handjob in a bathroom…with my boyfriend, I might add. Still my boy, right?"

"Can't get rid of me that easily, O'Gorman. We could slip back to the room, you know?"

"And whose room would that be?"

"Ours, of course."

"Would that be _mine-ours_ or _yours-ours_?"

"Well, I've mostly unpacked, and you did leave me high and dry when you had your little tantrum."

"My little tantrum? You caused the damn thing… and maybe I unpacked, too."

"Nice try, but you never unpack."

"Bastard."

"Bastard you love, yeah?"

"Yeah…so?"

"Okay, time's up. They're starting to question where you've both slipped off to," Graham's voice boomed through the closed door, bouncing off the tiles when it opened to reveal him.

"Are you going to stay in here…Jesus Murphy!" The big man rolled his eyes and looked to the ceiling, but it was obviously what he was trying _not_ to look at. "All right, it seems like a plan is in order. I'll make a diversion so you two wankers can go take care of those trouser snakes upstairs. Don't say I never done nothing for ya."

Dean and Aidan certainly didn't look a gift horse in the mouth. They followed closely behind Graham as he feigned tripping over his own feet, letting out a yell that could have shaken the rafters when he dropped to one knee. He winked and Aidan just couldn't resist asking one last question.

He bent down, Dean close at his side, their fingers touching but not catching. "So if you won the bet, who were you gonna choose?"

Graham let out a loud groan. "Neither of you since I knew it was a bad bet when I made it."

Dean leaned closer to Aidan. "Then why'd you make it in the first place?"

"I misread the damn thing. Thought I was betting for a shot at Adam."

*****

_~~possible sequel in the future~~_


End file.
